


Разнообразные не те

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Shumelka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Het, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pre-Slash, Teenage Drama, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka
Summary: Мы всегда влюбляемся не в тех людей. Но, может быть, в следующий раз нам повезет.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Разнообразные не те

В библиотеке было на редкость многолюдно. Альбус сидел тут уже минут сорок и все никак не мог улучить момента, чтобы поговорить с Розой. Ему, честно говоря, не особенно хотелось начинать этот дурацкий разговор, но он пообещал, а уж если обнадежил кого-то, то надо слово держать.

Наконец Роза осталась одна: младшекурсницы, которым что-то было от нее нужно, убежали. Роза убрала перо и сложила книги в стопку. Она достала какой-то лист, просмотрела его и со злостью смяла. Альбус понял, что Роза вот-вот уйдет, и ринулся к ее столу.

— Привет, можно? — Альбус попытался отодвинуть массивный библиотечный стул, чтобы сесть напротив Розы. Но он волшебным образом не двигался.

— Чего тебе надо, Поттер? — Роза прикрыла толстую тетрадку листами пергамента, а ногой крепко зацепила ножку стула. И тут Альбус заметил, что глаза у нее красные, как будто заплаканные.

— Да ничего особо не надо… Поговорить хотел. — Роза посмотрела на него с нескрываемым раздражением. — У тебя что-то случилось? Мы же все-таки не чужие люди друг другу… Вдруг станет легче, если расскажешь. — Альбус собирался поговорить вовсе не об этом девчачьем-сопливом, но с чего-то надо было начать. Все равно он не знал, как начать «тот» разговор.

— Садись, — вздохнула Роза. Она помолчала чуть-чуть и продолжила: — Вот скажи мне, дорогой Альбус. Вот почему вы парни — такие идиоты? 

Ответа на такой категоричный вопрос у Альбуса не было. Поэтому он просто сделал сложное выражение лица, которое могло означать и «да что ты говоришь», и «как я тебя понимаю, сестра». Ну, и вообще много еще всего. Альбус вопросительно уставился на Розу.

— Мама прислала письмо. — Роза мотнула головой в сторону скомканного пергамента. — Тедди объявил о помолвке с Виктуар. — Не выдержав, Роза громко всхлипнула, из ее глаз полились слезы.

— Ну, это же было давно известно, разве нет? Вся семья подкалывала его с этими их «тайными встречами», — не нашел сказать ничего лучше Альбус. Роза на мгновение замерла и неожиданно зарыдала еще сильнее.

— Я такая ду-у-ура, Альбус. Я думала, он это делает, чтобы никто не догадался, что на самом деле любит меня! А пока я маленькая и мы не можем быть вместе, гуляет для вида с Виктуар. Он всегда говорил: «А где прячется наша самая нежная Роза-мимоза» и приносил мне книги...

Альбус вспомнил, как Тедди целовался взасос с Виктуар и обжимался с ней же во всех доступных и недоступных местах. Если это было для виду, то они отлично играли. Но в этот раз ему хватило такта не вываливать на Розу эту ценную информацию. Пока он сосредоточенно молчал, придумывая, как же утешить плачущую девушку, она вдруг вытерла слезы и стала как обычно серьезной, только мокрые щеки и покрасневший нос выдавали, что она только что плакала.

— Пообещай мне, что скажешь правду. — Альбус кивнул. — Скажи мне, все знают, что я как дурочка втрескалась во взрослого парня, который меня, оказывается, считает малолеткой и смеется надо мной, наверное, со своей Виктуарищей…

— Никто вообще не знает. С чего ты взяла-то? И не обсуждает никто. Я вообще охренеть как удивился, когда ты мне вот это вот все рассказала. 

Это была истинная правда. С Альбусом никто ни о чем подобном не говорил. Возможно, потому, что парням вообще не так интересны чужие страдания, они предпочитают говорить о собственных. Ну, некоторые из парней. Например, Скорпиус. А вот Альбус ничего не обсуждал.

— Уф, — с облегчением выдохнула Роза. — Больше всего я боялась, что все знают и смеются у меня за спиной. Я же вообще себя не контролирую, когда он рядом. А вдруг я смотрю на него, как тупая овца? Ну, как Лили смотрит на Скорпиуса, стоит ему только оказаться в пределах видимости, — Роза хихикнула. А Альбус отметил про себя, что, похоже, малютка Лили втрескалась в Скорпа. — Так ты чего хотел-то? — Вдруг перевела она разговор.

— Я-то… Да забей уже, наверное. Хотя... — Альбус решил рискнуть, потому что Скорпиус не простит его, если не получит желанной информации. — Я по поводу бала в конце месяца. Тебя пригласил уже кто-нибудь? Ну, и вообще, ты пойдешь туда? В свете, так сказать, новых фактов, открывшихся тебе из письма… — Альбус понял, что снова ляпнул глупость, потому что нижняя губа Розы опять задрожала, а лицо сделалось несчастным.

— Не приглашал пока. Знаешь, я сначала думала, что никуда не пойду, если уж не могу пойти с тем, кто мне по-настоящему нужен. А потом решила. Да какого хрена! Пусть знает, что потерял. Пойду туда одна, в самом вызывающем платье. Обязательно же кто-нибудь сделает колдографии… Он еще раскается. Да только поздно будет. Вот, — твердо завершила свой монолог Роза, хотя Альбуса вполне бы устроил короткий ответ «Да, я пойду, нет, меня не пригласили».

— Ну ты не куксись, Роуз. Парни дураки, да… чего уж тут. Все будет хорошо. — сказал торопливо Альбус и внезапно быстрым шагом направился к выходу из библиотеки, оставив Розу в недоумении.

— Дураки — не дураки, но с прибабахом точно, — пошептала ему в след Роза.

— Ну что? Узнал? Что она сказала? — Скорпиус даже не дал Альбусу отойти от двери и скакал вокруг, дергал его за рукав мантии и вообще никак не мог зафиксироваться в пространстве. — О чём вы так долго болтали-то? Я всю задницу себе отсидел! 

— Слушай… ну, напрямую я не смог у нее спросить, — промямлил Альбус. — Но у нее точно никого нет, на бал ее не приглашали, но пойти она хочет. Вот. Хотя она вроде решила идти одна.

— Одна? Это же совсем стремно… А что она еще сказала? Про меня говорила? — с надеждой загадывая в глаза Альбуса, продолжал допытываться Скорпиус.

— Нет, не говорила… а хотя подожди, сказала, что Лили в тебя втрескалась. 

— Ваша Лили? Но она же маленькая совсем!

— Это ненадолго…— саркастично процедил Альбус. Его уже начали порядком раздражать расспросы Скорпиуса и его зацикленность на разнообразии женского населения Хогвартса.

— Знаешь, я все-таки попробую с Розой. Ну, а вдруг выгорит. Как считаешь, брат? 

У Альбуса создалось впечатление, что такое решение Скорпиус принял бы независимо от результата разговора с Розой.

— Если не выгорит, то мы можем пойти с тобой вдвоем и устроить на танцполе шоу, которое еще не скоро забудут, — твердо произнес Альбус, так твердо, чтобы никто не заподозрил, как у него в этот момент все тряслось внутри. Он давно продумывал эту фразу, ведь она должна была стать идеальной. Достаточно простой, чтобы не было заметно, как долго он над ней думал, не требующей твердого ответа и дающей возможность перевести все в шутку в любой момент. 

Скорпиус стал очень серьезным. Он молчал, наверное, целую минуту. Альбус пытался по его лицу прочитать, о чем он думает. Удивление, недоверие — чего там только не было. 

— Ты думаешь, мы дошли до таких бездн отчаяния? По-твоему, нам вообще ничего не светит? — Скорпиус вдруг порывисто обнял Альбуса, прижал его к себе и прошептал: — Ты лучше всех, братишка, лучше всех! И если мы не сможем уговорить пойти на бал тех, кто нам нужен, то, действительно, пойдем вместе. Два одиноких волка.

— Да, именно так. Два одиноких волка, — тихо повторил Альбус, выскальзывая из дружеских объятий Скорпиуса. В них было слишком хорошо. Да еще и этот шепот прямо в ухо, такой, что волоски на шее чуть-чуть шевелились. Это становилось совершенно невыносимым. — Ну, ты все равно рискни с Розой.

— А и рискну. Пойду приведу себя в порядок. Чтобы все было идеально. Может, цветов наколдовать? Как считаешь? 

Альбусу очень хотелось сказать что-то типа «Лучше посади, а когда вырастут, тогда и приглашай». Но он сдержался. Просто кивнул и увлеченно начал копаться в сумке, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор закончен.

Скорпиус убежал, предварительно хлопнув его по плечу, а Альбус задумался, куда бы ему податься, чтобы ни с кем больше не встречаться сегодня.

Он не успел отойти и десяти футов, как кто-то окликнул его. У дверей библиотеки стояла и очень неуверенно переминалась с ноги на ногу девушка. Как же ее... фамилия такая знакомая, а, да! Паркинсон! И имя какое-то дурацкое. Альбус понял, что придется как-то выкручиваться. Всегда сложно разговаривать с человеком, имени которого не помнишь.

— Ты уронил. — Она протянула ему сложенный пополам листок. — Это Скорпиус, да? — На куске пергамента, нарисованный несколькими небрежными линиями и вполне узнаваемый, Скорпиус Малфой пикировал на своей метле. 

—Угу. 

Что еще было сказать Альбусу? Он свернул рисунок в несколько раз и уже хотел спрятать в карман, чтобы выбросить потом. Сейчас его необъяснимо бесило все связанное со Скорпиусом.

— Ты очень круто рисуешь, — смущенно сказала девочка. — А можно мне этот рисунок? Я его в свою коллекцию добавлю, — уже совсем тихо произнесла она.

— Коллекцию? Ты коллекционируешь неудачные портреты Скорпиуса Малфоя? — «Неужели еще одна поклонница? Скорп пользуется небывалым успехом у девушек всех возрастов», — ехидно подумал Альбус. Он вспомнил, что очень часто видел эту девочку сидящей в самом углу гостиной. И каждый раз, когда он скользил взглядом по ней, замечал, что она смотрит на них... как же это сказать? Роза правильно сформулировала, хоть и грубо, конечно. «Как овца» она смотрела. Интересно, он тоже так смотрит на Скорпиуса? Или у его организма хватает инстинкта самосохранения, чтобы не палиться? Эту интересную мысль прервал еле слышный шепот Мисси. «Точно! — Обрадовался Альбус. — Ее зовут Мисси».

— Нет, это просто твои наброски. Ты много рисуешь в гостиной, а потом выкидываешь. Я собрала несколько. Ты ведь не против? — Девочка смотрела на Альбуса так испуганно и так умоляюще, что у него не повернулся язык сказать, что все это звучит пипец как странно. И в этот момент он понял, что оставил этот рисунок на столе в библиотеке, когда искал подходящего момента, чтобы подойти к Розе Уизли со своей архиважной и одновременно архидурацкой миссией. Значит, Мисси была и в библиотеке. Следит она что ли за ним? Да кому он нужен... Нет, конечно это просто странное совпадение.

— Бери конечно. Я могу тебе еще что-нибудь нарисовать. Если захочешь... — Девочка так активно закивала, что казалось, подбородок вот-вот ударит по груди.

— Ну, тогда ты подойди ко мне в гостиной, я тебе другие рисунки дам посмотреть, и ты скажешь, что тебе нарисовать. Пока, Мисси. 

Когда он произнес ее имя, девочка заулыбалась и покраснела. 

Альбус уже собрался уходить, но Мисси вдруг схватила его за рукав.

— Хочешь пойти со мной на бал? — на одном выдохе выпалила она и замерла, глядя ему в глаза.

Вот тут Альбусу точно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он начал судорожно думать, как бы так отказаться. Сказать, что он пригласил кого-то другого? А потом прийти на бал со Скорпиусом? Ляпнуть что-то дурацкое? Как же сложно... 

— Знаешь, Мисси, я, наверное, вообще не пойду на бал. Мне ужасно приятно, что такая девушка пригласила меня. Но было бы нечестно, если бы я слился в последний момент. — Смотреть, как угасает радость в глазах Мисси, было чудовищно сложно. Но что он мог поделать? На бал ведь надо пойти с тем, с кем действительно хочешь. — Прости, ладно?

Альбус медленно побрел по коридору. Он чувствовал себя отвратительным мудаком. Вот вроде бы ничего такого не сделал, сказал правду. А было погано. Почему же он тогда не сказал правду Скорпиусу? Почему-почему… А потому!

И вдруг он четко осознал — на этот бал хотя бы один человек должен пойти с тем, кто ему действительно нужен. Он развернулся, увидел, что Мисси все еще стоит у библиотеки, сжимая рисунок и опустив голову. Альбус подбежал к ней и, вытянув вперед руку, весело произнес:

— Я передумал. Точнее, теперь я приглашаю тебя на бал. Миллисент Паркинсон, ты окажешь мне честь и позволишь быть твоим спутником?

* * *

Наступил день весеннего бала. День, который все население Хогвартса ждало и обсуждало уже месяц. Ждал и Альбус Поттер. Правда ему, в отличие от всех остальных, хотелось, чтобы этот день уже благополучно закончился и можно было продолжить жить своей обычной, немного скучноватой жизнью. Альбус устал. Настолько не уставал он давно, возможно, даже никогда. А причиной тому был его лучший друг. Который сначала страдал, потом надеялся, потом опять страдал и наконец впал в отчаяние. И в тот самый момент, когда нечеловеческими усилиями Альбусу удалось вернуть Скорпиуса Малфоя к жизни, в тот самый день, когда была произнесена ключевая фраза «А да пошло оно все гигантскому кальмару в зад! У него ведь есть зад?» именно тогда Роза Уизли решила согласиться пойти на бал со Скорпиусом. Она мурыжила его больше месяца, не отвечая четко ни да ни нет, и только за три дня до события подозвала в столовой и немного высокомерно сказала:

— Я хорошо подумала над твоим предложением и согласна составить тебе пару на балу.

И снова Скорпиус не мог говорить ни о чем, кроме как об этом бале. О том, какие танцы он будет танцевать, стоит ли сыграть в небольшое равнодушие и потанцевать с другими девчонками? А что он будет делать, если Роза, вместо того чтобы ревновать, сама подцепит кого-нибудь еще? Как ему начать разговор об их дальнейших отношениях и стоит ли вообще этот разговор начинать? Ну и, конечно, о поцелуях. Возможных и невозможных. Так что, когда от психологических проблем Скорпиус перешел к вопросу гардероба, Альбус вздохнул с облегчением. Только зря. Ему пришлось наведаться к Розе на правах брата и выяснить, какого цвета платье она планирует надеть. Это было совершенно необходимо Скорпиусу для подбора галстука, который обязан идеально гармонировать с платьем его великолепной партнерши. Услышав, что выбор стоит между «нежно фиалковым, больше, конечно, голубым» и «цветом нежного лосося, очень нежного», Альбус понял — такая ситуация ему не под силу. И приложил все свои способности оратора, чтобы убедить Розу, что нет ничего лучше черного цвета. Особенно в ее сложной ситуации. И, как ни странно, ему это удалось. 

— Скорпиус, платье будет черным. И если ты меня сейчас спросишь: черным, как ночь, или черным, как коридор в астрономической башне, или черным, как… ну, не знаю, как волосы Северуса Снейпа на портрете в библиотеке, то, клянусь моим левым ботинком, я пристукну тебя!

Альбусу очень хотелось вправить мозги своему лучшему другу и объяснить поведение Розы. Хотя бы намекнуть, что она до последнего момента ждала приглашения от своего прекрасного принца, что Скорпиус — это просто ее изящная месть. Но тот ходил такой офигительно счастливый, что слова просто застревали в горле. И Альбус каждый раз решал, что скажет все в другой раз, когда момент будет более удачным. Такой момент не настал. 

Альбус и Скорпиус, нарядные и немного взволнованные, ждали своих партнерш у основания главной лестницы. Первой появилась Мисси. Она выглядела очень мило в своем нежно-розовом платье и с высокой прической, украшенной какими-то маленькими цветочками. Скорпиус даже сказал: «Смотри-ка, а твоя оказалась очень хорошенькой! Молодец, братишка!». Но появление Розы расставило все по местам. Роза выглядела просто блестяще. Она сделала так, чтобы каждый, кто не подумал пригласить Розу Уизли на весенний бал, глубоко об этом пожалел и позавидовал Скорпиусу Малфою. Когда она под восторженные, демонстративно замедленные хлопки своего кавалера медленно повернулась, демонстрируя затейливую прическу и вырез на спине, Альбус на мгновение поблагодарил основателей, что Роза все-таки его сестра, пусть и не родная. А вот Скорпиус даже поперхнулся. Но быстро взял себя в руки и самым галантным образом помог ей спуститься с последних ступенек. Альбус тоже протянул руку Мисси, та просияла и от того стала еще более хорошенькой. 

Из распахнутых дверей главного зала доносились оглушительные звуки музыки. Скорпиус быстрее зашагал, туда где играл оркестр. Альбус погладил пальцы Мисси, которые от волнения сжали его локоть почти до боли, и она с благодарностью взглянула на него. Альбус улыбнулся Мисси и повел ее в зал. 

Как только они вошли, музыка замолкла. Скорпиус подчеркнуто демонстративно раскланялся, воспринимая эту паузу на свой счет. А Альбус с Мисси недоуменно переглянулись.

— Дамы и господа, мои дорогие ученики! — прогремел голос профессора МакГонагалл. — Объявляю бал открытым. Наша новая команда танцевальной поддержки приготовила для вас подарок. Поприветствуем же их! — Макгонагал захлопала первой, и все в зале присоединились к ней.

Со всех сторон начала доноситься медленная и немного печальная музыка. На сцену вышли четыре человека в мантиях факультетских расцветок. Они взмахнули палочками, нашептывая заклинания, и подняли взгляды к потолку. Все в зале тоже посмотрели наверх. Иллюзия занавеса, прикрывавшего потолок, развеялась, и все увидели парящие в воздухе танцующие пары. 

Магия стоящих на сцене поддерживала их в воздухе. 

Пары танцевали какой-то причудливый танец, иногда замирали и создавали какие-то очень знакомые композиции.

«Это же картины!!! Магловские картины», — вдруг осенило Альбуса. 

— Как красиво… — прошептала Мисси в тот момент, когда над ними проплывала девушка в длинном синем платье, которую нежно обнимал парень. — Это же Шагал! — Альбус недоуменно уставился на нее. — Это такой магловский русский художник.

— Я знаю, кто такой Шагал. Но откуда это знаешь ты? 

— Ты ведь ничего не знаешь про меня, так почему удивляешься? 

— Если хочешь, то мы можем незаметно оттанцевать вон в тот угол, там удобные кресла и музыка не так гремит. И ты мне расскажешь. — Альбус внезапно понял, что ему действительно хочется сидеть с ней в уголке и разговаривать и про Шагала, и про ее жизнь. Это было странно. Раньше ему хотелось слушать только Скорпиуса.

— Я не буду врать, что мы с мамой каждые каникулы ходили в картинные галереи, — начала рассказ Мисси, когда они устроились в креслах в глубине зала. — Мама вообще проводила со мной довольно мало времени. Ей пришлось крутиться, чтобы заработать нам на жизнь. Тяжелая доля матери-одиночки. — Она поймала недоуменный взгляд Альбуса. — Ну не всем везет иметь идеального отца. Чистокровная семья моей мамы отвернулась от нее, когда … ну, когда у нее появилась я, а муж не появился. Друзья тоже как-то забыли о ее существовании. Кроме единственной подруги, которая вытягивала ее из разных неприятностей начиная со школы. Меня даже назвали в ее честь. — Мисси замолчала. — Ой, я же собиралась про Шагала рассказать, а вывалила на тебя свою грустную биографию.

— Ничего-ничего. Мне интересно. — Альбусу действительно было интересно. А еще он рассматривал лицо Мисси. И ему хотелось ее нарисовать — и выбившуюся прядь волос, и чуть тонковатые губы очень красивой формы с такой же четкой каймой — как у Скорпиуса, и то, как она наклоняет голову… Альбус понял, что отвлекся, а они так и не дошли до обсуждения Шагала.

— Я как-то услышала, что ты сказал Скорпиусу, когда он смеялся над твоим рисунком, ну, тем, который был из квадратов и треугольников: «Кандинского тоже многие не понимают, и тем не менее его картины стоят миллионы». Ну, и мне стало интересно. 

Альбус помнил этот разговор. Скорпиус, конечно, понятия не имел, кто такой Кандинский. И потом долго еще поддразнивал Альбуса, называя его «достойным учеником Кретинского». Наверное, после этого он и перестал показывать Скорпиусу все рисунки, только лучшие.

— Конечно, в нашей библиотеке не было ничего о Кандинском. Но на каникулах я пошла в обычную библиотеку. Мама меня, наверное, убила, если бы узнала. Но я зачаровывала альбомы под «Ведьмополитен». А ей было некогда интересоваться тем, что я там читаю. И меня затянуло. Это все такое красивое. Почему у магов только ожившие портреты, а у маглов — такое разнообразие?! — Щеки Мисси порозовели. Альбус почувствовал, что ей это действительно важно.

— Да, я тоже все время об этом думаю. Интересно, можно ли магией оживить не портреты, а пейзажи? Представляешь, как красиво смотрелся бы Айвазовский или Коннард! А если суметь добавить еще и запахи... Представляешь: ты подходишь к картине и чувствуешь запах моря.

Не успел Альбус закончить свой монолог, как на плечо ему плюхнулась рука Скорпиуса.

— Он пришел и Она тут же забыла про меня, — зашептал он на ухо Альбусу. Пожалуй, слишком громко, чтобы назвать это шепотом. Без объяснения было понятно кто такая эта «Она», о которой говорили с придыханием, и кто такой этот таинственный «Он». Альбус понял, что друга опять придется спасать. — Мне срочно надо напиться. У Джеймса наверняка припрятано что-нибудь покрепче сливочного пива. Пойдем найдем его, старшекурсники скорее всего уже где-нибудь засели. Давай уже спасем меня путем вливания алкоголя хотя бы в полувеликанских дозах! Мадемуазель, — обратился он к Мисси с шутовским поклоном, — вы тут посидите в уголке немножко, вам не привыкать. Я скоро верну вашего умопомрачительного кавалера, и вы продолжите… ну, чем вы тут занимались. — Скорпиус обнял Альбуса за шею и поволок куда-то к выходу из зала. 

Холодная волна какой-то непонятной магии толкнула их в спину.

— Скорпиус Малфой! — Мисси почти выплюнула эти слова. 

Альбусу пришло в голову, что он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы имя Скорпиуса произносили с таким выражением. И, пожалуй, именно так произносили эту фамилию его родители во времена их вражды с отцом Скорпиуса. — Почему ты всегда приходишь и берешь то, в чем даже не нуждаешься? Почему ты считаешь, что Альбус всегда должен прибегать и решать твои проблемы или реализовывать твои желания? У него, знаешь ли, есть и свои! — Мисси почти кричала, и у Альбуса возникло ощущение, что она с трудом держится на какой-то грани. А вот что за ней — ему было не понятно.

— Мисси, не переживай, я сейчас ему помогу, и мы продолжим наш с тобой разговор. — Альбус понимал, что Миси надо как-то успокоить, но не знал как.

— Нет, Альбус. Ничего мы не продолжим. Пока ты бегаешь за ним и смотришь на него, как преданный пес, ничего мы не продолжим. Если бы ты хоть раз посмотрел на меня так, как ты смотришь на него, я была бы самым счастливым человеком на земле. А он… Он даже не оценит этого. Он такой же как отец! Берет все, что хочет, а потом выкидывает!

— Да при чем тут вообще мой отец? — вдруг взорвался Скорпиус. Любые разговоры, связанные с отцом, действовали на него как, сигнальная ракета. Хлопок —и он рвется в бой. — Не смей вообще говорить про него!

— НАШ отец! Не упускай нюансов, милый братец, — голос Мисси вдруг стал ядовитым, как и улыбка на ее лице. Это было довольно жутко, как и те слова, которые она произносила. — Наш отец. Если не веришь, то спроси у папочки, как он проводил последние дни, перед твоим рождением. Перед тем как стать идеальным отцом. Твоим идеальным отцом. 

— Заткни свой поганый рот! — закричал Скорпиус, выхватывая палочку и быстрыми шагами приближаясь к Мисси. Его лицо пошло красными пятнами, он задыхался от гнева. Альбус подумал, что надо бы утащить его отсюда, найти выпивки и держать Скорпа в какой-нибудь кладовке для метел, пока не успокоится. Но в этот самый момент с рук Мисси сорвались два потока голубой светящейся энергии. Они пронзили Скорпиуса и вздернули его, подвесив в полутораметрах над полом. Вся толпа, которая успела собраться вокруг, чтобы насладиться скандалом, в удивительном единодушии сделала два шага назад. Доносились голоса преподавателей, которые пытались пробиться сквозь плотное кольцо учеников. В образовавшемся круге остались только Мисси, Альбус и парализованный Скорпиус в облаке голубой потрескивающей искрами магии. Альбус, казалось, тоже остолбенел, он понимал, что надо бы выхватить палочку, как-то остановить Мисси, что-то сделать. Но не мог даже пошевелиться. Он не отрываясь смотрел на Скорпиуса, которого неестественно выгнуло, а лицо исказила гримаса боли. 

— Страхуй его, если он начнет падать, — кто-то сказал ему вдруг прямо в ухо, а потом отодвинул чуть в сторону. 

В центр круга вышла Роза. Она остановилась напротив Мисси, которая, все еще вытянув вперед руки с широко растопыренными пальцами, держала Скорпиуса потоком магии. По лицу Мисси текли слезы, но она все равно не прерывала контакт.

— Мисси, ни один парень не стоит того, чтобы так рисковать своей жизнью, — заговорила Роза тихим голосом. — Ты же не можешь управлять этой магией. Давай ты немного успокоишься…

— Я не мо…

Мисси не успела договорить. Роза произнесла какое-то отрывистое заклинание, Мисси остолбенела, ее руки как плети упали вдоль тела, а потоки энергии потекли, прожигая дыры в паркете. Скорпиус свалился на пол, и Альбусу только каким-то чудом удалось поймать его, чтобы тот не свернул себе шею. 

— Тащи Скорпиуса к мадам Помфри. А я через несколько минут вырублю твою подружку, и мы присоединимся к вам. Ну, чего уставились? — обратилась она к толпе. — Шоу закончено. 

Роза подошла к Мисси, которая беззвучно плакала, поток энергии, лившийся из ее рук, почти совсем иссяк. Роза погладила ее по голове, крепко обняла за талию.

— Ступефай! — Мисси навалилась всем телом на Розу. — Ну, достопочтенная публика, поможет мне кто-нибудь?

Альбус взвалил на себя обмякшее тело Скорпиуса. Оно было тяжелым и неудобным. К тому же Скорпиус так и норовил уткнуться губами в шею Альбуса и что-то пробормотать, и это совершенно не способствовало спокойной транспортировке пострадавшего. Неожиданно Альбусу пришла в голову крайне неуместная мысль, что, несмотря на то, что вечер прошел из рук вон плохо, заканчивает он его именно с тем, с кем мечтал.

— Тедди! Держи ее крепче! — услышал он за спиной голос Розы. — И не бойся, я не разболтаю Виктуар, что ты лапал на вечере девушек, впавших в магическую кому.

Альбус усмехнулся. Похоже, с окончанием вечера повезло не только ему. Он перехватил своего друга поудобнее и постарался идти чуть быстрее.

* * *

В коридоре медицинского крыла всегда царила тишина, но не звенящая, а какая-то мягкая и обволакивающая. Специальные чары были настроены таким образом, чтобы никакие звуки, даже грохот танцевального бала, не мог помешать пациентам заниматься своим основным делом, а именно — максимально быстрым выздоровлением. Роза и Альбус сидели на скамье возле входа в кабинет Мадам Помфри.

— Ну, спрашивай уже. Я же вижу, что тебе интересно узнать, что у меня случилось после того, как Тедди появился на балу, — прервала долгое молчание Роза.  
Альбуса в данный момент больше интересовало, как себя чувствует Скорпиус, но им велели сидеть у двери и не шуметь, так что он решил как-то отвлечься от мысли, что это именно он виноват в случившемся. Ведь, если бы он не пригласил Мисси, или отговорил Скорпиуса приглашать Розу, или все-таки решился и сам пригласил друга, то ничего такого ужасного не произошло бы.

—Конечно интересно! Рассказывай уже, я просто стеснялся спросить. — Пожалуй, он перебрал с энтузиазмом, но надеялся, что в стрессовой ситуации Роза этого не заметит.

— Сначала все шло подозрительно идеально, — начала свой рассказ Роза, вытянув ноги и крутя стопами, наверное, чтобы немного унять боль от высоких каблуков. — Ну, это я сейчас понимаю, что большую часть себе напридумывала. Тедди появился на балу. Конечно же, я решила, что из-за меня. Потом намекнул, что нам надо поговорить, ну, сам понимаешь, что я тут же решила о теме разговора. А уж когда мы начали танцевать, то здравых мыслей в голове почти не осталось. Знаешь это ощущение мурашек по всей коже, когда его губы почти касаются твоего уха, даже если при этом он шепчет полную чушь?

Альбус знал это слишком хорошо…

— И что он тебе сказал? — чтобы не выдать того, как смутился, быстро спросил он.

— Ну, если дословно: «Роза-мимоза, ты самая умная девушка из всех, кого я знаю, и ты должна мне помочь!» — Роза вздохнула. — Вот тут бы мне уже надо было заподозрить неладное. Ни один парень не начнет признание в любви со слов «Ты самая умная девушка». Но я только еще сильнее расплылась в его руках. «Ты должна сказать мне честно, я не очень тороплюсь со свадьбой? Это не выглядит, как жест отчаяния? Просто Виктуар такая шикарная, и я ужасно боюсь, что ее кто-нибудь уведет. Кто-то более красивый, более успешный. Более богатый, в конце концов. Я-то пока только учитель на замену». Вот так он мне и сказал…  
Альбус почувствовал, что в данный момент понимает Розу как никто другой. Буквально несколько часов назад он выслушивал очень похожие вещи от Скорпиуса. И ему также хотелось сдохнуть на месте, как и Розе во время танца с Тедди.

— Ну, а ты чего? — перевал он затянувшуюся паузу.

— А я... Выдохнула, собралась и сказала, что совсем он не спешит, надо как можно быстрее захомутать Виктуар. И сразу же наделать ей хотя бы троих детей, чтобы уж точно никуда не делась. И что я очень надеюсь, что они будут жить счастливо, а потом умрут в один день и тоже, желательно, поскорее.

— Прямо так и сказала?

— Ну, нет конечно, последнюю фразу я только подумала, когда развернулась к нему спиной, чтобы он не видел, как я вот-вот разревусь. А что было дальше, ты сам видел.

— А что за крутое заклинание ты там использовала? Оно даже на обычные заклинания не похоже.

— Это дядя Билл нам как-то рассказывал про ликвидацию проклятий. Там сработало какое-то старинное заклинание, и из всех попавших под него начала бить магия. От простого Ступефая магия замыкалась внутри и убивала человека. И они применили вот это арабское заклятие. Он его упомянул, а я полезла в книги и выучила. Мама всегда говорила: «Никогда не знаешь, какое именно знание тебе понадобится, так что лучше подготовиться хорошенько и воспользоваться в критической ситуации». Так что вот. Это позволило спасти твою подружку.

— Она мне не подружка, — слишком поспешно буркнул Альбус.

— Да я знаю… Ты, наверное, захочешь сразу юркнуть под крылышко к Скорпиусу, когда он очухается? — не дожидаясь ответа, Роза продолжила: — Только обещай мне, что не станешь ему говорить о том, что там бурлит в твоей голове, пока не убедишься, что у него булькает то же самое.

— Как думаешь, всегда будет так сложно? — попытался перевести разговор Альбус.

— Не знаю. Мама говорит, что в отношениях не должно быть сложно. Если сплошные трудности — значит, это не те отношения. Но если посмотреть на них с папой, да и на твоих родителей, то кажется, что это не совсем правда.

— Считаешь, у нас будет лучше? — с грустной усмешкой спросил Альбус.

— Ну, судя по сегодняшнему вечеру — вряд ли. 

— Может быть, в следующий раз мы не будем ждать милостей от природы и сами решимся пригласить нужных нам людей? Ты уж точно решишься. 

Роза посмотрела на Альбуса с таким видом, словно хотела сказать: «Я? С моей-то способностью выбирать не тех парней?». Но она молча положила голову ему на плечо. Наверное, стоило ее обнять. Но Альбус не решился испортить момент.  
А еще он подумал, что обязательно зайдет навестить Мисси Паркинсон, ведь она же обязательно придет в сознание, по-другому и быть не может. Ведь, во-первых, они не закончили разговор, а во-вторых, ему очень хотелось с кем-нибудь обсудить любимых художников. С кем-то, кому не все равно, что он чувствует...  
И они снова уставились на дверь, из-за которой слишком долго не доносилось никаких звуков.


End file.
